1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle body part, especially a motor vehicle roof, a cargo bed or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A prefabricated roof module as a motor vehicle body part is disclosed in published German Patent Application DE 100 19 201 A1. This roof module is of a sandwich construction in layers from an outside shell which represents the outside skin and an inside shell which constitutes the support structure. The two shells are formed on a foam core base. The side of the foam core of the outside shell facing the environment is covered by a sheet metal, e.g., plastic or aluminum layer, and the side of the foam core of the inside sheet facing the vehicle interior is covered by a soft plastic material. Furthermore, the roof module includes a removable protective film which serves as protection of the roof module during painting the pertinent motor vehicle and is removed after painting.
Additionally, a roof module with a plastic outside skin and a support structure has been produced in a sandwich construction which includes a paper honeycomb core. This type of roof module encounters the problem that the paper honeycomb can absorb moisture over time which reduces the stiffness of the roof module.